


I dare you to love me

by hystericalm



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalm/pseuds/hystericalm
Summary: Hardly a fic, more like a more in depth description of that moment.
Relationships: Luce/Rachel (Imagine Me & You)
Kudos: 11





	I dare you to love me

“I dare you to love me”  
The words were still burning in Rachel’s mind. No need to overanalyse it: while Luce’s reluctance to voice the meaning of her beloved flower could still leave room for speculation, the way her gaze had held hers as she finally let it out left no doubts about how the older woman felt, nor did the way she had hurriedly crossed the street the very second her voice went still, after breaking eye contact as if she could get scorched by holding it for too long.  
Still trying to process what had just happened, she rushed after the redhead, her heart pounding in her throat. By the time she caught up, the other woman had clearly regained her composure, and turned to give her a polite look, the kind you would give to a newly met friend with whom you just enjoyed a night out. But Rachel’s mind seemed unable to let go of the meaningful huskiness in the other’s voice, of the way her green eyes had captured hers, filled with silent promises and frustrated hopes. She barely registered the light small talk, clearly meant to dissipate the tension, and then they were in front of her place.  
It hadn’t been conscious, more like falling, her mind still in a haze as she leaned in, giving in to the feelings the older woman had awakened in her the very moment she had laid eyes on her, as she was walking towards the altar. To get married. To her husband.  
The thought, combined with the startling lights of a car driving by, woke her like a cold shower, and she abruptly moved away, merely inches from Luce’s lips. Their eyes met, and in the other woman’s eyes she saw a feverish light, so heated that she almost gave in again. But she couldn’t. She murmured an awkward goodnight and fled inside her flat, to her comforting, sleeping husband. Away from this hurricane of a woman who could make Rachel want to give up her whole life just by looking at her.  
Sleep, unsurprisingly, was exceptionally elusive after that. She laid awake for hours, staring at the ceiling, the reassuring sound of her sleeping husband breathing doing little to nothing to calm her whirling thoughts. She found herself holding back the tears.  
Her life was supposed to be perfect after the wedding, easier even. Any doubts that might have lingered were supposed to be swept away the moment she said her “I do”. No difficult choices left to make, just a comforting, predictable life next to her husband, a future littered with daily routine, lunches at her parents’ house and, eventually, children, was stretched ahead of her. Except now she wasn’t so sure anymore. She shook her head. What a stupid thought. She was sure. 100% sure, even. Could she really be thinking to throw all this away for a woman she barely knew? To give up safety and stability for what? A florist she met a mere three weeks before?  
And then the thought of Luce invaded her mind once more. The surprised, yet filled with sheer desire, look in her green eyes after Rachel had almost kissed her. The persistent way the redhead had held her gaze at dinner while talking about love at first sight. Her laugh, deep and sincere, as if she wasn’t completely used to laughing. The way her breath hitched and her heart leapt to her throat when Luce had complied to her request and embraced her from behind, both hands just below her breasts. The way her voice had tickled her ear then, causing a fire to spread thorough her body. The empty feeling when the other woman had broken the embrace.  
Rachel breathed slowly, focusing on the air flowing in and out. She resolved to face the whole thing and put an end to it. She had to act if she wanted to save her marriage. Feeling a bit reassured, she ignored the way her heart seemed to have shrunk, and finally drifted to sleep.


End file.
